The White Pearl
by the-white-pearl
Summary: CH2 UP!the White Pearl’s captain goes missing where will she find herself when she wakes in the clutches of infamous pirates of course. Will she escape or does she end up staying aboard with the dreaded Captain Barbossa  characters:barbossaXoc ooc maybe
1. Story Of Marie

The White Pearl

Summary- the White Pearl's captain goes missing where will she find herself when she wakes in the clutches of infamous pirates of course. Will she escape or does she end up staying aboard with the dreaded Captain Barbossa.

Authors note: this is my very first story ever so if it sucks im very sorry sadly I do not own pirates but I do own Tim and Marie and the White Pearl hahahahahaha...

Chapt1 -Story of Marie and the White Pearl

Marie started out as all girls in Tortuga start they all have the future prospect of becoming whore but not Marie she swore that she would never become one she swore she would end up being a pirate and a famous one at that. Marie was a average sized girl with sandy blonde hair that was almost down to her waist she was not like other girls for one thing she didn't wear dresses she had taken to wearing trousers a white shirt and a maroon verst over that and some boots, when she was young she would play in the dirt along with the boys all the girls in the town avoided her because she was so weird, she had also recently acquired a cutlass in means that were questionable. As she got older she had the chance of a lifetime, a very ill pirate captain docked in Tortuga the first time she saw him he was hauled in by a few men from his crew he was wounded in battle and was going to die he needed to find the right person to whom he could pass his ship and title on to.

He slipped in and out of consciousness when he overheard Marie's conversation speaking of how she was planning on becoming a famous pirate captain he told one of his

first mate to tell her he wanted to have a word with her and to meet her in the 3rd room on the second floor of the tavern she worked in called the Mermaid. Marie was startled to see a very ragged man asking if he may speak with her so she complied he told her his cap'n would like a word with her so she climbed the stairs she found the room and softly knocked on the door. The door opened and Marie saw a very stout man who looked extremely worried he asked her to come in and have a seat.

She noticed that the room was very dark and she saw a man with graying hair and a scraggly beard and he had bandages wrapped around his chest but right above his heart was a large stain of blood draped across his legs was what looked to be an old officers jacket, as she looked at him he gestured to her that he wanted her to come near he asked her if she knew how to handle a ship she nodded having been on many merchant vessels that would take her, she knew her way around ship so then he told her the story of the battle against a cursed ship known as the Black Pearl and that he had been shot by his own brother Hector Barbossa she learned that this mans name was Tim Barbossa and he owned the sister ship to the Black Pearl the White Pearl and to her excitement he wanted her to be the new captain of this ship for he knew that he was going to die this night.

The one odd thing she noticed about Tim is that he spoke nothing about revenge, he told her how to find this ship in the docks "ye will see a ship with planks as white as the sandy beaches and sails white as clouds" he spoke softly he reached in his pocket to retrieve what looked to be a necklace he took her hand and laid the necklace inside it "this will give you the right to captain the white pearl and none shall object to ye my brother has one just like it cept it's black" she looked at the necklace in her hand it had a snake wrapped around a very large very white pearl she put it on so as to not lose it.

The few crewmen in the room were very silent as their captain passed away the last thing he told her that she must not seek revenge for him because his brother had a good reason to shoot him and to take care of the pearl and if she was to ever meet Barbossa to tell him sorry and he would know what it meant and those were the last words of Tim Barbossa and she would take them to heart and never forget them.

The next day as Marie awoke very early even for her she packed a few things she put on the pearl necklace Tim gave her to prove that she was captain and her word must be obeyed. She had no friends or family to say goodbye to so she headed straight to the docks where she saw the brightest ship she had ever seen as soon as she saw the White Pearl she knew her life would be different and soon as she took the first step onto the ship her dream ended she awoke startled to find that she wasn't in her cabin on the White Pearl she was in a very different place... tbc...

(The necklace is like the one barbossa has in the movie but im sure its not a pearl so I changed it around a bit)


	2. A Very Different Place

The White Pearl

Chapter 2 - a very different place.

Some very first thing's Marie noticed was how dark the cabin was compared to hers on the white pearl and how clean it was, usually she was a very unorganized girl she always had been and always will be, she stretched even though she was very aware that she was somewhere she didn't want to be she noticed the little bed she was laying on and the large table in the middle of the room was a very dark color it gave the room a negative feel to it she noticed the only bright colors in the room was a large bowl with several green apples she stood up and went to grab one she bit into it, it was very sweet and juicy she sat in one of the chairs around the table and realized that she couldn't remember how she got here she heard footsteps she reached for her cutlass and found it wasn't in her belt she stood and ran into the next room closed the doors and hid behind them.

Barbossa entered his cabin exhausted from the recent battle his hat had a new hole in it and that made him unhappy. Jack scurried to his swing holding his pearl necklace in his hands, Barbossa walked toward the table grabbed an apple that's when he noticed another apple sitting on the table with a few bites taken out of it he looked toward the small bed and noticed that the girl was gone he knew she was still in the cabin he was by the door the whole time he would have seen her if she left. When Barbossa first saw the girl, he thought she was a man until he got a closer look then he noticed she was a very pretty girl his men told him that they found her unconscious on the beach of Shipwreck and decided to bring her aboard Barbossa had any qualms about letting her aboard he did not believe in bad luck.

He noticed a shadow on the doors to the bedroom well she is either not that bright or she is panicking for Marie it was the latter. Barbossa picked up an apple from the little mound and sat in a chair "how long do ye be planning to stand behind them doors' missy?" He asked "as long as I have to" she replied "and why would ye have to be hiding? I am not so cruel as to harm an innocent girl for no reason" he stated then she opened the doors a crack and peered out at the man he was tall from the looks of him had golden brown hair and beard he donned a large hat with some feathers and had a small scar under his right eye and he was munching on an apple. She opened the door and cautiously stepped out when she got a better look at him he looked somewhat like Tim the previous captain of her Pearl she wondered if this was his brother. Barbossa watched her as she analyzed him he picked her half-eaten apple and tossed it to her she caught it studied it for a moment and continued to eat it she then sat in a chair across from the captain then it was his turn to study her she had bright blue eyes and very long sandy blonde hair a very nice figure and a button nose which made her look childish "my men found you unconscious on our little island, how did ye come to be there?" he asked she gave him the funniest quizzical look and it made him chuckle "I was on an island?" "Do ye not know how you came to be on Shipwreck Island?" all she did was shake her head all she remembered was docking for supplies then she went to a tavern for a drink and then nothing after that.

"Well then do ye have a name or shall I just call ya miss?" he asked "And why do ye need to be knowing my name?" "So I can call ye something other than miss" sounding slightly annoyed "fair enough me names Marie just Marie" "well then miss Marie why are ye dressed like a man?" he asked "Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions?" "No and if they did they would be beat now answer me" now he was getting angry "I find them more comfortable for my line of work" she stated "and what would that line of work be?" "If I told you, you would think me a liar" she said "try me" "I'm captain of a ship" she put it bluntly Barbossa chuckled he found it impossible that this girl can be a captain of a ship let alone a pirate ship, there were only two at this time and one was the pirate king and the other was captain of his brother's ship the fool had passed it along to a girl no older than 16 last he heard, but the stories he heard about her made his heart beat double time it is said that her hair is as long as a longboat and shines like the sun her smile charms all men which leaves them helpless, and it is said that her anger is far worse than Calypso's which He had endured, she has left villages in utter ruin along with the ships she has sank and like all pirate captains she has no mercy. Marie sat and just looked around the cabin wile, the captain was deep in thought she noticed the monkey and what he held in his hands it was a necklace identical to hers except the pearl was black so this man was Tim's brother so that means she must be aboard the Black Pearl she thought he must not find out that she is captain of the White Pearl she had no idea what this man would do to her if he did.

When she looked back at the captain she found he was staring at her he had realized who she was her smile gave it away, she was the new captain of his brother's ship it has been a year since he shot his brother so if the stories were true she would be about 17. "So what is your name captain . . . ?" she said snapping him back to reality "Barbossa, Captain Barbossa" he was not sure what to do with this girl that captains his brothers ship should he kill her? Then again she had done nothing to him he should not kill her for just owning a ship should he?

Marie noticed that he was deep in thought again so she got up and started pacing around the cabin from the look that passed across his face he already knew who she was so she pondered on how to escape should the need arise she turned around and there he was right in front of her she jumped startled he reached for her neck she leaned back slightly worried he was going to strangle her he took hold of the chain that held the Pearl and brought it up "just as I suspected you are the captain of the White Pearl correct?" "Yeah how did you figure that out?" she asked still cautious "from stories they say your smile can charm men rendering them helpless and your smile is indeed charming" he stated "well sir you are indeed correct so im wondering what are you going to do to me?" "Well I am going to keep you alive I saw no reason in harming you and im wondering why you are not trying to kill me I would think me brother would ask for revenge?" he asked this was bothering him that she was indeed not tying to kill him or escape he was surprised she was not hiding in a corner sobbing about being away from all that she holds dear "he specifically told me not to take revenge and that he deserved to be shot but may I ask why?" she had this puzzled expression that made Barbossa smile she was so adorable with that button nose "it happened a long time ago there was this girl whom we both loved he won her heart but he took her out to sea once and she ended up getting killed I had always blamed him because it was him who killed her when he meant to kill the man behind her I never forgave him for that" he sounded sad he sat on the small bed took off his hat and held it in his hands fingering the new hole in it "ah I see why you shot him I am very sorry you must have loved her a lot" she said in a very sweet tone there was a very sensitive side to her that not many had seen and it came out very rarely.

Barbossa stood up removing his coat and belts and boots "well you slept most of the day past supper you should get more sleep" he sighed and with that he stalked off to the other room where Marie suspected was his sleeping quarters she felt very sorry for the man losing the girl he loved to his brother then having her killed by the same man it seemed he has not gotten over it yet well she might just have to help him with that, Marie climbed into the small bed blew out the last candle and was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the ship.

In the room next door Barbossa just lay in his bed thinking, _she is very adorable _yesbut she captains the opposite ship of mine it would never work besides im old enough to be her father.

_She could fill the void in your heart that Beth left old man think on that _and with that the captain drifted asleep... tbc


End file.
